Wolf
by Echoing Dreams
Summary: Blaine's best friend was always the silent wolf in the woods who always listened. Kurt loved shifting to see his friend who only knew him as the wolf that saved him from his father after coming out. But what happens when they meet? When their both human?
1. Meeting

Hey guys, I'm EchoingDreams. Just like to throw the disclaimer out there and say I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I'm not taking credit for the characters, and everything belongs to the glee producers.

* * *

><p>It all started when they were twelve years old. Well really, it was ages before that, but everything <em>important <em>started when they were twelve.

As long as Blaine could remember, the little wolf had always been watching him from his backyard. The woods behind his fancy mansion was the only thing Blaine liked about the so called house, because that little chocolate brown wolf, who had been only a puppy when he'd first shown up, was always there.

At first Blaine had just watched from his bedroom window, enjoying the sight of the wolf pup as it lay just inside the trees, looking up at him with the most beautiful blue/green eyes Blaine had ever seen.

Then, when he was about nine years of age, Blaine had started to sit outside with the wolf. He'd sit on his tire swing, and watch the pup, and after awhile he began to talk to it. He'd tell the wolf about his day, about the mean children at school who picked on him because he liked music and had weird hair. He'd tell the wolf about his parents, that they were never there and didn't treat him nicely even when they were there.

He knew right then, that this wolf was not normal, because the wolf listened to his every word, like he understood all of it, and never tried to run away from him. The only living creature Blaine had ever found that truly seemed to listen to him, and it couldn't even respond.

Over the years, Blaine decided that his wolf was a he. He also decided that the creature, who had strangely human like habits, like cocking his head curiously when Blaine paused talking and nodding his head or flicking his ears to encourage his to speak, must already have a name. He decided that until he learned the wolfs real name, he would simply call him, Wolf.

Wolf didn't seem to mind.

It was a warm summer day, when Blaine was twelve when everything happened. Already much to intelligent for his age, having spent most of his time reading cooped up in his room, or leaning against a tree with his wolf near by with book in his hands, he knew much about the world that average twelve year old's didn't. He also knew, that he was gay.

It was a very rare occasion when his parents were both home at the same time, and actually just relaxing on the back deck, instead of working in their rooms. Blaine jumped at the opportunity to come out.

He walked out onto the back deck, and approached his parents cautiously. Dressed in expensive clothing his mother bought even though he didn't like them, wild curls plastered with gel he hated to keep them away from his innocent hazel eyes, he was the poster child for the perfect little boy. Until he finally said it.

"I'm gay."

He'd expected surprise, he'd expected shock. But he had never expected his father to punch him in the face.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel had been a wolf for as long as he could remember. Obviously, he was human half the time, but he remembered, even as a baby, when he'd shift into a fluffy little pup and scamper around his parents house on four legs that could hold him up when his two human ones couldn't.<p>

As he grew, he joined the pack that lived in the forest behind his tiny little house, with its rundown garden that his mother could never seem to keep charge of.

But Kurt soon learned that he was not like the other pups in his pack. Puck, Sam and Finn all liked to wrestle and play in the dirt, and hunt fresh food with their sharp teeth.

Kurt, on the other hand, preferred to simply explore all the woods had to show him, or find a spot and lay in the sun. The other pups soon learned to leave him alone, and eventually, the older wolves let him be.

But then he stumbled across Blaine Anderson's backyard. From that first glimpse of the little boy playing on his tire swing, Kurt was hooked. The little boy was beautiful.

Kurt's attachment to the little boy grew and grew, until eventually, he'd come home from school, great his parents, and run out to the woods to sit and listen to Blaine's every word.

In a way, Kurt had always known he was gay. When he'd come out to his dad after his mothers death, he admitted to always knowing too.

So Kurt understood Blaine's problems, as he listened to the boy over the years, and as Blaine came to realise that he too preferred males over females, and Kurt's attachment grew even stronger.

He was there that day, when Blaine came out to his parents, a silent supporter to his friend as he hid among the trees. He watched the elder Anderson stand, he watched his closest friend tumble down the porch stairs when his father punched him, and he watched the man slowly step down the stairs towards the broken boy huddled on the ground.

He knew he couldn't just let it happen.

Every wolf instinct inside him that screamed that it was wrong, that he couldn't do it, dulled when the bigger man put his friend in danger.

Bunching strong muscles that came from years of running with the pack, Kurt bared his sharp teeth, and darted into the Anderson's backyard for the first time, throwing his adolescent wolf body between Blaine, and the man threatening him.


	2. Savoir

In spite of it all, in that moment, when the mass of snarling fur darted between Blaine and his father, all of Blaine's panic and worries disappeared. Wolf had never, _ever, _been closer then four feet to Blaine before that day, and that's all he could think about.

Blaine had done the math ages ago. From the time they'd first met, to that very day, Wolf should have been at least five years old, which should have made him old in lifespan of a wolf. But Wolf was not nearly that. Though he'd tripled from the scrawny scrap of fur Blaine had first seen him as, Wolf was obviously not full grown, and his adolescence was very obvious.

The fact that the animal threatening him was still young did not seem to matter to the elder Anderson man. A powerful animal with razor sharp teeth snarling at him from barely two feet away, was all Mr. Anderson registered before he abandoned his quest at destroying his son, and retreated back.

"Fine," the man snarled when he was a good distance away. "Your little friend may have saved your life Blaine, but you'll be living in a personal hell from here on in. That's a promise. I hope that creature eats you."

Wolf snarled again, snapping his teeth, and forcing the elder Anderson and his wife to race into their house for fear of their own lives.

For a long moment, Wolf didn't move. He stood tall, snarling at the closed door where Blaine's father could just be seen, peeking through the curtains. It came as a shock when Wolf tilted his head back and howled, the sharp noise piercing the calm air around them.

Barely a minute passed, and suddenly multiple snarls echoed from the woods behind them. Blaine whipped his head around, ignoring the flash of pain. At the edge of the trees, more wolves had gathered.

Little did Blaine know then that these were Wolf's pack. Finn, Puck, Sam and Artie, Kurt's friends and year mates had gathered to support their friend, and their leader, William Schuester stood in front of them. A massive Timber wolf next to the small adolescents, the sight of him would terrify just about anyone.

Wolf waited until Blaine's father was long gone from sight, before turning to the other wolves. In another of his oddly human-like gestures, he nodded at them. In perfect silence, Will nodded back, before disappearing into the trees with the others following.

Only then did Wolf turn to Blaine.

And in that moment, where Wolf stood over him, gazing down and meeting Blaine eyes, the boy couldn't breathe. He couldn't think about what had just happened, about the pain on his face where his father's fist had met skin. There he was, laying hopeless on the ground, with his best friend, his _savior_, for the first time standing close enough for him to touch.

He reached out slowly, hesitantly, as if asking permission. When his hand got within inches of Wolf's muzzle, he stopped, unable to reach out that final few inches.

Wolf finished for him, gently reaching out to press his muzzle into Blaine's palm.

Blaine finally felt his lungs start to work again, letting out a long breathe. "Thank you," he whispered breathlessly.

Wolf had saved him. If he hadn't jumped in, Blaine shivered to think what his father would have done to him.

* * *

><p>Kurt breathed out through his nose, taking in the warm sent of Blaine's hand as the boy gently stroked his muzzle.<p>

The adrenaline that had flooded his veins before was gone now, after the mad rush to save his best friend. It had been brash, and very foolish for him to do such a thing, for no human but the wolves human mates or family had ever been so close, but Kurt knew Blaine needed him, and his father wouldn't have the guts to say anything to the authorities. Telling the police that a wolf had jumped out of no where and saved his son from being beaten by he himself would put just a tiny damper on his reputation. They'd think him to be mad.

Now, the only thought on Kurt's mind was making sure Blaine was okay.

With gentleness a wolf shouldn't have, Kurt nudged Blaine up to his feet, allowing the boy's hand to travel from his muzzle to the top of his head, soft fingers gently grazing his sensitive ears as Kurt led the boy into the woods.

He stopped them at their usual spot, just far enough into the trees that they couldn't be seen from the house. Using his nose, and nudging him along, Kurt made Blaine sit at his usual tree, leaning back against it's thick trunk. All the while Blaine's hand kept a constant contact with Kurt fur.

Whining softly, Kurt nudged at the hand, making the boy pause in his actions.

Laying down Kurt whimpered again, before jumping up and reaching out to gently lick Blaine's injured cheek.

The look of utter shock on the boys face was rather amusing to the young werewolf.

Catching on, Blaine lifted a hand to the spot where his father had punched him. "Don't worry about it Wolf," he whispered, "It'll be fine. I'll have a bruise for awhile, but I'll just say I got into a fight with a bully again."

Kurt kept whimpering, a sound his year mates would taunt him endlessly for, as he looked back and forth between Blaine and the house.

"Dad won't do anything like that again. Actually, he'll probably avoid me like the plague, which is for the best. We've never gotten along before anyways, I don't need him," Blaine tried to reassure him.

For hours after that, the two sat together, always touching in someway. Kurt's gentle noises and soft nudges kept his boy calm, as Blaine ran gentle hands through his fur, until Blaine was forced to return home. Kurt made sure to see him safely into the house, and didn't leave until he heard a door close and lock and Blaine's bedroom light flick on.

Little did they know, that after that faithful day, so much would change. Never again would they have that four foot distance between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed last chapter, reviews are what inspire me to keep writing a story. Sorry for the tiny amount of angst, things get fluffier I promise!<strong>

**I'd also just like to mention that there is a time leap after this chapter, and we'll see our Klaine as teenagers next. Also, if you have any ideas or opinions I'd love to hear them!**

**Thanks for your support!**

**~EchoingDreams**


	3. Kurt

**Hey guys, I'd just like to say thank you to all of you wonderful people who reviewed the last two chapters or put Wolf on alert.  
>Someone mentioned in a review that this seemed very similar to the book Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater. I'll admit, I actually got the idea for this book while reading the series, and it is very <em>very <em>roughly started on it. **

**I'd love to hear your opinions and ideas, so please review when you're finished!  
>Happy Reading!<br>~EchoingDreams  
><strong>

Life soon became a routine for the unusual pair. Every day after school, where Kurt was forced to ignore the only guy friends he had to not raise suspicion about the pack, Kurt said goodbye to his girlfriends and hurried home. He'd run through the house, getting a quick snack and changing into what he liked to call his, "wolf clothes." Then he'd say goodbye to his dad and run out to the woods.

Once hidden in the trees, he'd shed the his clothes, today a white muscle tee and black skinny jeans, and hide them in the Tupperware container he had hidden in a tree. Usually, the wolves just tied a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to their ankle. The one good thing that had come out of watching Twilight was learning that trick. But Kurt already acted to human around Blaine. If he wanted to keep his secret a secret, he couldn't bring clothes with him.

The run through the woods between Kurt's house and Blaine's was a quick one nowadays. The path was more familiar to him then any other, and it was more of a mechanical thing for him now. He didn't have to think about where he was going or what would be in his way, the path never changed. Clear woods here, dodge that birch tree, avoid that one spot close to the stream that was always muddy, over the fallen log. All of it was done at a run, and soon enough Kurt found himself at their meeting spot behind Blaine's house. Settling himself beside their usual tree, Kurt closed his eyes to wait.

* * *

><p>For Blaine, school was torment. The bullies always came after him for being the smallest of the out gay kids at their public school. It was horrible, and sometimes painful, and he had no real friends.<p>

But there was always Wolf. Just the thought of his friend kept Blaine going throughout the day. He'd rush to his car after school, and make his way home as quickly as possible. When his parents were home he'd sneak in the front door, grab a snack and run out, but usually, he ignored the house altogether, enter his yard through the back gate, and head straight for the tree's. Wolf was always waiting.

Today was one of the days he went straight to the woods. His bullies had been particularly bad today, but as soon as he got to their spot, Blaine felt all his anger melt away.

Wolf was lying beside their tree, head buried under his paws, fast asleep.

Smiling softly, Blaine made his way over, and sat beside him. Leaning his back against the tree, Blaine ran a gentle hand down Wolf's soft back.

With a flick of his ears, Wolf raised his head. Blinking a sleepy gaze up at Blaine, the animal yawned with a small unintentional whine.

Blaine grinned at his friend. "Tired there Wolf?" he asked happily.

Wolf made grumbling noise in the back of his throat and gave a light snap of his teeth in Blaine direction.

Blaine laughed, moving to scratch Wolf's ears. "Well wake up, I have good news." he announced happily.

Instantly more awake, Wolf tilted his head curiously, eyes asking the question that his muzzle couldn't.

_What?_

Blaine's grin grew. "You know that Sadie Hawkins dance I've been talking about? Well I convinced my friend Drake to go with me!" he giggled happily.

Tongue lolling out in a wolfy grin, Wolf made the quiet barking noises that meant he was happy.

They spent the rest of the night with Blaine debating on what to wear, and Kurt nodding along.

* * *

><p>When the night of the dance rolled around, Kurt went to Blaine's yard as usual, not expecting his friend to be home until late that night, but unable to resist. He didn't know what it was, but something didn't feel right.<p>

No, something was _wrong_, very wrong.

Kurt slept restlessly against their tree for longer then he had expected. He only woke later when his sharp ears caught the noise of something crashing through the trees.

Jumping to his feet, Kurt began to back into the shadows of the trees, only to pause when he caught Blaine's sent in the air.

A moment later the boy stumbled towards their tree, face in his hands and sobbing. Looking gorgeous in his fancy suit, the boy crashed with a loud thud, landing on his knee's beside the tree. One word escaped his lips though the sobs, a desperate call for the one thing that could help him in a situation that felt like the end of the world, _"Wolf."_

Kurt hurried to his side, soft whimpers of worry escaping his teeth as he nuzzled at Blaine's hands, trying to see his face.

It took a few minutes of crying and nudging on Kurt's part to get Blaine to move, but when he did, Kurt swore his heart broke straight in two.

Blaine's eye was black and swollen; his lip was split and bleeding, and a broken nose dripped blood.

Taking in the rest of the boy's body Kurt discovered more blood from brutal scratches all over the boy's body under the torn suit, and his left arm was held at an odd angle that looked particularly painful.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with hazel eyes that said more then words ever needed, but he uttered next, words that would change their lives forever,

"_Please help me."_

And Kurt made the decision right then that changed their lives as well. Without a second thought, he turned and darted into the trees, trying to ignore Blaine's call of fright at his seeming abandonment.

And Kurt shifted. The change was quick and painless, and Kurt was extremely thankful for the odd urge he'd received earlier that day to bring his clothes with him on this particular trip. With a simple white muscle tee and black skinny jeans, Kurt returned to the distraught 14 year old boy by their tree.

* * *

><p>Blaine's hazel eyes were wide and panicked when they settled on the unfamiliar boy coming towards him. He was tall and thin, with a round soft face and kind eyes, but his body was laced with muscle. This boy could easily hurt him.<p>

"Who are you? Where's my Wolf?" Blaine whispered helplessly.

The boy just crouched beside him with a soft expression. "It's alright Blaine; I'm not here to hurt you. Wolf sent me." the boy murmured, resting a gentle hand on Blaine's uninjured arm as he spoke.

"Where did you come from?" Blaine whispered as his body unwillingly moved when the boy tugged him up.

He got no reply.

The stranger boy proceeded to walk Blaine out of the woods. As they headed in the directions of the local hospital, a flustered and confused Blaine asked the boy questions, over and over asking who he was, how he got there, and where his wolf was. The boy didn't reply.

After a few minutes Blaine stopped. It was obvious the boy wasn't going to answer the complicated questions. "Can you tell me your name?" he finally asked out of desperation.

Neither was sure who was more surprised by the honesty, "Kurt," the boy said. "My name is Kurt."

And just that name, even though it had nothing to with anything, made all the pieces fall into place in Blaine's head.

Wolf, his human like ways, his understanding of everything Blaine said, his sudden disappearance. His eyes. The blue/green eyes of the boy currently half carrying him somewhere to get him help.

Blaine took in a shuddering breath, and looked straight into those eyes as he whispered his discovery so softly that he shouldn't have been able to hear it, "You're my wolf."

Kurt stopped. For a moment, Blaine thought he was going to leave him there and run, off to wherever he was when he wasn't with Blaine, but then he realized they were at the hospital.

"Go inside Blaine, they'll fix you up." Kurt whispered the words without looking at the other boy, his eyes locked firmly on the ground.

Terror ripped through Blaine's body. What had he done? What if his Wolf- _Kurt_- never came back now?

He had to make sure that didn't happen.

Kurt felt the arm around his shoulders tighten, and when he looked up he saw the terror there in Blaine's eyes.

"Tell me I'll see you again. Please don't disappear on me." Blaine's voice trembled.

Kurt held his gaze for a long time, before finally slipping away from the boy's desperate grip. "You see me everyday Blaine." he murmured.

With a last fleeting look he turned on his feet, still bare, and ran back down the street.

Starring after him long after he had disappeared from sight, Blaine barely acknowledged the nurse who came out to find him. As the women gently took his arm and pulled him into the building, Blaine reached a hand out in the direction Kurt had gone. The last thing he did before the hospital doors closed behind him and took away his view of the street, was whisper one last heartbroken word,

"_Wolf."_

* * *

><p>Blaine was in the hospital for three days. When he was finally well enough to move around on his own, they allowed his parents to take him home with strict instructions to keep a close eye on him and make sure he managed okay.<p>

Quite the opposite, they simply dropped him at home, with only the only acknowledgement being to tell him he would be going to an all boys private school now. Supposedly he was supposed to live there during the week but Blaine would fix that. His parents never realised he was in the house anyways.

The curly haired boy let his parents get into the house first before darting to the backyard. He made his way right to their tree, hoping with everything he had that Wolf would be there.

He wasn't.

Seeing the spot beside their tree empty, Blaine felt his heart shatter in his chest. Dropping to his knees, he starred at his hands. Why? Why had he been so stupid? How could he have let his Wolf get away?

Wallowing in angst, Blaine didn't notice when a dark shadow loomed over him. It was only when a cold nose pressed itself against his cheek that Blaine realized he wasn't alone.

With a gasp of shock, Blaine threw his arms around Wolf's neck and pulled him close. With a small jump of surprise, Wolf whimpered, tilting his head to lick the boy's cheek. "Kurt!" Blaine cried happily, "I thought you'd left me!"

Instantly everything changed. The wolf ducked away, backing up and flattening his ears. A terrified expression clouded his face.

Blaine blinked at him. "Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt shuddered, and shrank to the ground, whimpering.

Blaine looked on in surprise, cautiously reaching a hand out to the animal. "Okay," he murmured softly, "Okay it's alright. So I can't call you that. But… It is you, isn't it?" he asked softly.

The wolf hesitated, before cautiously lifting his muzzle and nudging at Blaine's hand. His head bobbed in a small nod.

Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief, moving his hand to rub Wolf's ears. "Okay, but you can't talk about it. I'm not supposed to know, am I?" he questioned cautiously.

He'd expected Wolf to bolt, or to shy away and say nothing, but the animal responded with another nod.

Blaine nodded slowly in response. "Okay," replied. "Then nothing has to change. You're just a super smart wolf who knows my deepest darkest secrets, and I'm just a boy who knows absolutely nothing about wolves turning into humans."

With sad eyes, Wolf just curled himself into Blaine's side and pressed his face into Blaine's shirt, snuggling closer to the boy then he had ever dared to before.

With a small smile Blaine leaned back against the tree. Burying his fingers into Wolf's thick fur, he fell asleep with the warmth of his friend curled up beside him.


	4. Eyes

**Heyy guys! Thanks for all the reviews and followers! Seriously, so many of you put me on alert, and to see one of my favorite Fanfiction authors alert this story? FIYFGMJHGU****SDJBVMNVAYGTDSA!  
>Thanks for reading, and please review!<br>~Echoing Dreams  
><strong>

For a long time Blaine found himself watching everyone who went by him everywhere he went. That face, _Kurt's _face; he was always on the lookout for it. Like a drug, an addictive drug, Blaine needed to see it.

It was an impossible feat. Months went by with no sign of the human Kurt anywhere, only Wolf, who still appeared everyday in his backyard.

After half a year of discreetly searching every crowd of people, Blaine gave in. He wasn't going to find Kurt.

Time passed. Blaine got comfortable at his new school, Dalton. He started staying overnight with some of his friends, but Wolf was never forgotten. He always made time for the animal, seeing him at least five times a week, and bringing him treats when he missed a day. It was because of this that he noticed Wolf start to change.

At first it was discreet; just a droop in his tail, a turn in his usually alert ears, a sad look in his eyes at the mention of Blaine's friends and school. But then it started to get worse.

Wolf's eyes became permanently sad, his tail dragged on the forest floor, leaves and branches were left stuck in his silky brown fur that was always so perfect. It wasn't until Wolf showed up very late one day, eyes downcast and limping, that Blaine became very, _very, _worried.

He tried to get Wolf to perk up, playing songs on his guitar and singing for the animal, something that usually made Wolf grin and jump and leap like he was dancing, occasionally yipping along. Bu this time, Wolf didn't respond with anything more then a small grateful look before lowering his head and closing his eyes.

Blaine frowned. Setting aside his guitar, he moved to sit beside Wolf, taking the animal's soft head into his lap and cuddling him like a puppy.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Wolf," he whispered in a heartbroken voice, "I hate seeing you like this. It breaks my heart."

Wolf's only reply was a whimper.

For the rest of that night Blaine held Wolf close. It was only after the sun had set that the animal wiggled free of his grip. With a last lick to his cheek, Wolf left Blaine starring helplessly into the trees.

* * *

><p>Three days later, and Wolf was officially MIA. He hadn't showed up three nights in a row, something that had never happened before.<p>

Blaine was terrified.

What if something had happened to him? What if he'd hurt himself on his way from Blaine's? What if a hunter had gotten him? What if….

The panics of the what ifs were the only things he could think of, especially on that third night when he searched the woods, calling out Wolf's name for hours on end, and eventually he started calling Kurt's.

He found nothing.

When he woke Monday morning with still no sign of his wolf, he decided it would do no good to go to school looking as depressed and desperate as he had all weekend.

He dressed with his usual dapper charm, tie tied perfectly, blazer smoothed to perfection and hair gelled down flat.

Looking in the mirror to ensure he got every strand of hair gelled down; Blaine couldn't help but think that Wolf had never seen him like this. By the time he got to see his friend after school, his annoying hair had already sprung lose, his blazer had usually been shed somewhere in the back of his car and his tie was often hanging lose or somewhere with his blazer.

His heart broke a little more.

_If I keep this up my heart will be in pieces by the end of the day, _Blaine thought to himself. Taking a deep breath and standing up straight he banished all thoughts of his wolf to the back of head to be brought back out _after _school where no one would notice his grieving.

With that in mind he strode out of his bedroom and into his car.

School went on, boring like usual. The only things that kept Blaine going through the day were his friends Wes and David throwing paper at the back of his head during class, and the exciting idea of the Warbler's impromptu performance he got to lead in after school.

When the final bell rang, Blaine jumped up to speak to his teacher. As he left the classroom, checking his pocket watch, he realised he would be late. Instead of taking the usual staircase that was always packed with people at this time, Blaine decided to take his shortcut through the dorm hall.

He made it just in time for the performance. Entering the common room, he dropped his bag and nodded to the others.

With an easy smile he squared his shoulders and started his strut to the middle of the room as the Warblers started to appear all around, beginning the song with ease as their classmates cheered around them.

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't expected their meeting to be this soon. He'd known it would happen eventually, but he'd never pictured it to go exactly like this.<p>

But there was no mistake. Slipping into the common room behind a boy who had _way _to much gel in his hair, Kurt heard the voices start up, and watched as people started to converge in the center of the room, all of them wearing the same blazer; an identical replica of the one he was wearing himself.

As a voice rose above the others harmonizing, starting the beginning of Katy Perry's lyrics, Kurt froze.

He knew that voice. He heard it everyday, and for the past month he'd heard that voice singing this song.

"_The Warbler's are doing an impromptu performance for Katy Perry soon Wolf, and I get a solo! Isn't that awesome? _Kurt remembered when Blaine had come to him with a light in his eyes, ecstatic about his new solo.

Now he was seeing it all put together before his eyes, watching Blaine standing up there with an easy grin on his face as he moved along with his friends.

And then Blaine looked up, and from his spot across the room, their eyes met.

Blaine felt the air change. Something was different, something had changed. Until the day he dies, he'd never been able to tell anyone what happened in that moment. But during the middle of that fateful performance, his gaze lifted to a boy standing in the corner of the room, gripping the strap of his bag like it was his lifeline, and starring straight into Blaine's eyes.

All Blaine saw was the eyes, Wolf's eyes, _Kurt's eyes. _

And his world shattered.

The song ended and the Warblers started celebrating, but Blaine stood dumbstruck.

Across the room, Kurt looked down at his feet, and then shyly looked back up, tilting his head a bit and giving a small, shy smile.

"_Wolf," _Blaine whispered to quiet for anyone to hear, but Kurt saw the movement of his lips, and knew what he'd said.

Slowly, as if he was walking through water and trying not to make a splash, Blaine made his way through the people, stopping barely two feet from him.

He'd barely changed. He was the same boy, with the soft face and the gentle expression and the thick muscles that he now realised must come from being a wolf. The same boy who had taken him to the hospital three years ago.

And there was the terror and sadness in his eyes that he'd seen in Wolf's the past month.

It was him, there was no doubt.

"Kurt." he whispered quietly, looking up at the taller boy with wide eyes and a stunned expression.

Kurt gave him that same smile; soft and shy and scared at the same time.

"Hi Blaine. Miss me?"

And Blaine was awestruck. Hearing that voice again, for the first time in years after seeing those eyes almost everyday…

Suddenly, his heart was in one piece again.

With a small gasp, Blaine leapt forward, throwing his arms around the skinny boy and holding him tight. Burying his face in Kurt's neck he breathed in the familiar sent of his wolf.

"You scared me senseless. I thought you were dead." Blaine whispered helplessly into Kurt's skin.

He felt Kurt hesitate, but then strong arms wrapped around his waist and another face buried itself in his hair.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt murmured.

Blaine just held him closer.

For a long while they stood just like that, desperately holding on to each other while Blaine's friends looked on in the background, eventually trickling away until only a few people remained in the common room.

"Why are you here? Can you tell me?" Blaine finally asked.

He felt Kurt stiffen for a moment, but then the boy let out a long sigh. Without removing his face from Blaine's hair, he murmured his reply,

"It's a long and sad story, Blaine," Kurt hesitated for another moment, before finishing in a rush, "But I'll tell you."

Blaine blinked in surprise. Pulling back a bit to look into Kurt's face, he locked their eyes in a forceful gaze. "Everything?" he questioned, and the one word meant much more for the two of them then it would for anyone who heard them.

Kurt's gaze was steady as he nodded. "Everything."


	5. Hands

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this chapter, and I know it's short, but I wanted to give you something on Valentines Day!  
>I don't know if anyone is interested in being able to ask questions and see updates and notices about this story on Tumblr, but if you are, tell me in a review and I'll post my Tumblr link in the next chapter.<br>Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
>Happy Reading, and Happy Valentines Day<br>~EchoingDreams  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was natural. When Blaine pulled away from Kurt's arms, his hand just automatically slipped into his.<p>

Kurt's fingers entwined with Blaine's and held on for dear life. He clutched Blaine's hand like it was his lifeline as the pair slipped out of the school and towards Blaine's car.

The ride was silent, but so insanely comfortable that it felt like they had driven together for thousands of years. Their hands remained clasped between them the entire drive.

They eventually reached Blaine's house, and Kurt found himself automatically checking the driveway for cars out of habit. There were none, which meant Blaine's parents weren't home.

There were no words exchanged. They simply kept their fingers linked and let themselves into the backyard. At their tree Blaine settled himself in his usual position of leaning his back against the truck with his legs stretched out, while Kurt took up the pattern of pacing a small path in front of him.

For what seemed like hours, Kurt just paced, back and forth, his face stoic. Finally, Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt, please just say something." he begged in a whisper.

Kurt looked as if Blaine had electrocuted him for a moment, before he seemed to come back to reality. "I don't know where to start." he admitted quietly.

Blaine blinked up at the pacing boy with an open hazel gaze. "Where better to start then at the beginning? How did you become… a wolf?"

Kurt's pacing slowed. He was silent for a long moment.

"I was born this way. My father, he's a wolf too, but he doesn't shift anymore," a soft smile spread across Kurt's face. "He always told me that when I was a baby, I enjoyed being a wolf more than an infant. I'd run around on four legs all day, and then when my parents would force me to shift, I'd get all grumpy because I couldn't move as an infant like I could as a pup."

The pacing slowed even more, until Kurt was just barely dragging his feet as he walked along, "I officially joined the pack when I was five. There's quite a few of us actually, but for my age, there's only six. Puck, Finn and Sam joined the same year as me, and Artie and Mike joined a bit later. Beside's Artie, they're all your typical football playing top of the food chain high school guys. Artie's a bit different, but I'll tell you about that later. Thing is, we're all really close. The six of us grew up together, we hunt together, we wrestle, but…. I just don't "fit in" with them in society's eye.

"When we started high school, they all went to be jocks, and I went and joined Glee Club. The other jocks took one look me and decided I was their newest victim. The guys wanted to stop them, and they do if things get bad, but… I told them not to bother. It would be too suspicious if people knew the extent of the bond I have with them, and I don't want to chance people getting to curious. They could find out what we are, and that can't happen Blaine, it can't. So my dad decided it would be best if I transferred to Dalton, where the bullies can't me and I'll fit in with other people." Kurt had stopped pacing completely by then, and stood in front of Blaine, looking down at him with a troubled expression.

Cautiously, Blaine held his hand out to the taller boy. "Come sit with me," he said quietly, "I don't like when you stand so far away like that. Please."

Slowly, Kurt's expression softened. Stepping forward he sank down to Blaine's level. Ever so cautious, he leaned against his friend's side like he always did as a wolf. When Blaine's arm slipped around him, Kurt let out a painful breathe.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt Kurt relax under his arm. He settled himself comfortably against Blaine, allowing his cheek to rest against the shorter boy's chest.<p>

"Why can't people know about you guys?" Blaine asked after a long few minutes of silence.

Kurt shuffled for a moment. "Before I answer that you have to understand that there are werewolves all over the world like me. When we shift, nothing changes inside us. We're still _us. _We understand things people say, we remember our human selves, we're intelligent, but we also know the ways of the wolf. The government found out about us years and years ago. My ancestors made a deal with them. We don't hurt anyone and we don't let the word get out that werewolves are real, and they'll leave us alone. It's been hundreds of years since then, and both sides have kept up that deal."

"But then… Why did you tell me? Aren't you breaking the rules?" Blaine asked in confusion.

Kurt hesitated before replying in a quiet, cautious voice, "Sort of. My leader, Will, he knows I was going to tell you eventually. Especially after I jumped between you and your father so long ago. Will sort of, gave me permission back then, but I was too scared to show you what I really was until I saw you so hurt and helpless after that dance," both of them winced at the memory.

"Besides, certain humans are allowed to know, but their usually close family members, or wives and girlfriends of the pack."

"Not boyfriends?" Blaine asked cautiously.

Kurt shook his head. "No, the pack is all male. Female werewolves are really rare."

"So?" Blaine's voice was a bit off.

Kurt stiffened only the tiniest bit, but Blaine noticed. "No. No, I'm the first out gay werewolf my pack has encountered," was the quiet reply.

They sat in silence for a long moment as Blaine absorbed that new information. Taking a deep breathe, the boy gathered up every ounce of courage he had, and with a gentle finger, turned Kurt's face towards him. Lowering his head, he held Kurt's gaze. "Can I try something?" he whispered softly.

Kurt's eyes were wide, and his breathing was coming out in short puffs, but he nodded his permission.

With a small smile, Blaine lowered his head the last few inches, and pressed their lips together.

Eyes closed, time dragged, and neither knew how long their lips remained together during that first kiss.

"We should… we should… Talk, or get to know each other more, or… something." Blaine attempted to stammer the words when they finally broke apart, faces remaining barely an inch away from each other.

Kurt grinned. "But we do Blaine. We've known another for eight years."

Blaine blinked down at him, letting out a small breathy laugh. "I suppose you're right. But… what does this mean? For us? You're not going to disappear on me again are you?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt let out a long sigh, sitting up a little taller, while keeping his place leaning against Blaine's chest. "I can't promise anything Blaine, and I don't know the first thing about relationships that don't take place in the pages of a novel but…. If you'd let me, I want to be something more to you, I want to be your boyfriend."

Blaine's breathe rushed out of his lungs as a sparkle grew in his eyes, "Only if you'll be mine." he replied. Kurt tilted his head back and let out a loud joyful laugh, making Blaine grin like a fool, before leaning in, and pressing their lips together in another, more passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>A little fluff for Valentines Day that I couldn't resist! Hope you liked it!<br>Reviews make my day!**


	6. Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Shiver, or the song used in this chapter.

Hey guys, me again :) This update is way long for me, so I hope you enjoy it. Your reviews have seriously made me the happiest person on earth and I cannot thank all of you enough for the reviews, hits, favorites and followers I've received for this story. You guys are all incredible and I just want to hug you all and give you cookies. Anyways, I'll add a little more at the bottom, because I need some help from you wonderful people. Oh, and if anyone is interested, I do have Tumblr. My name is echoingdreamsandefyingravity and I'd be more then happy to answer questions or take any advice there! Also, if you are interested, I can post information and updates about the next chapter there too, but you'll have to tell me in an ask or review.  
>Hugs and cookies,<br>EchoingDreams 

* * *

><p>Bliss.<p>

That's what the next few weeks were for Kurt and Blaine. Kurt no longer had to rush through the woods after school to see his friend; instead they took turns driving to school in the morning. One day Kurt would drop his car at Blaine's and take the rest of the long drive to Dalton with him, while other days they took Kurt's car to Dalton. They spent most of their time at Dalton together with Blaine's Warbler friends, who welcomed the cautious Kurt with open arms. After school they returned to Blaine's house, retreating either to their tree, or up to Blaine's bedroom. Then, over the grueling Dalton homework they'd spread out across the grass or bedroom floor and talk for hours on end.

Every topic was covered in these after school conversations. Music, books, personal life, opinions, even weather at one point. It was comfortable for the both of them, and both were living for those quiet moments and long afternoons alone together.

Slowly, Blaine grew to know more about his Kurt's human life. He learned of his old school, his glee club, his friends, his family, and most importantly, his pack.

He learned of Kurt's fellow werewolves, and the things they did. He found himself growing envious of the obvious bond Kurt had with his year mates, but was quickly reassured by Kurt himself, that the bond the two of them had was just as strong, which he proved with a long lingering kiss.

Blaine couldn't be happier.

But, three weeks after Kurt's transfer to Dalton, the werewolf boy was still scared of other people.

He tried to hide his cautiousness around the Warblers, who were the only people he actually _would _tolerate being around to some extent, but Blaine saw his uneasiness. Kurt was okay if he was just talking about basic topics, or debating or discussing music, but as soon as someone asked about McKinley or his personal life or parents the boy went stiff, his eyes became guarded in a discreet sort of way, and he quickly redirected the conversation before growing

quiet. That's when Blaine usually stepped in and pulled him away.

Blaine brought up the topic Friday night once they'd locked themselves away in his room with loads of snacks and homework.

"I'm used to people bullying me, Blaine. I'm used to them calling me hurtful names and trying to get information out of me that they can use against me. I'm trying Blaine, I really am, but after McKinley, I have trust issues," was Kurt's honest response.

Blaine had immediately gathered the taller boy into his arms and held him close, something he'd taken a strong liking to recently. "They're good guys Kurt; I wouldn't let you near them otherwise."

Kurt looked down at Blaine's arms where they crossed over his human chest from behind. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Blaine's wrist. "I know, it's just hard. I'm trying."

Blaine sighed, pressing his lips to the top of Kurt's head. "You're happy right Kurt?" he asked quietly.

Kurt looked surprised. "More then happy!" he replied.

"I just wanted to be sure. I mean, I know you've told me, but I don't really know what it's like for you at home, with your pack and your dad and all. I worry about you, especially when you act so closed up at school." Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled, a feeling of love spreading throughout his body and he pressed back against Blaine's chest and twined his fingers through the hand that was still wrapped around him, while reaching for the pen he had abandoned with his homework. Pulling their twined fingers Kurt raised Blaine's wrist to eye level and started writing with his neat sprawl.

Resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder, Blaine watched with a curious expression. "What are you writing?"

Kurt was grinning now. "My address. Come over tomorrow, we can spend the day at my house for once."

Blaine's eyes widened. He'd yet to be to Kurt's house yet, and hadn't even met his father. The smaller boy found himself caught between excitement, and anxious worry that Kurt's father wouldn't approve.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, kissing the wrist again once he'd finished writing, "The boys are always at my house because it's against the woods and Finn and I are both there and Carol let's them get away with anything, so you'll get to meet them too."

Fear washed over Blaine like water from his showerhead. He barely had time to register it himself before Kurt caught on.

"Don't freak out Blaine! My boys… They're good guys. You know we're close, and that they're protective of me, so you may get a death threat from Puck, but they know how I feel about you, and they know what you've done for me, so they'll behave. I think you'll like them actually, they're all into football and music and food." Kurt reassured him.

"What I did for you?" Blaine repeated, his fear quickly becoming confusion.

Kurt was suddenly grateful that Blaine was behind him and couldn't see his embarrassed expression. "Yes. Blaine, you've done much more for me then you'll ever know. I guess… McKinley was hard for me, but I always knew that at the end of the day I could go see you, and know that we're…" he hesitated for a moment, then lifted their linked hands and waved them around, "_this, _I guess you've just created a sort of safe haven for me by just being there."

"Kurt…." Blaine couldn't find the words to reply to what he'd just been told. Instead, he just scooped Kurt up off the floor -the boy was surprisingly light- and dropped him onto his bed. Lying down beside him, Blaine pulled the boy close, and lowered his head until their faces were barely an inch apart. "I love you Kurt," he whispered softly to the boy. He knew it was soon, they'd only been dating for three weeks, but they'd been together for much, much longer then that. And it was the truth, 100% Blaine's true feelings and he'd never kept anything from Kurt before, so why start now?

The little puff of a gasp that escaped Kurt's lips was similar to the one he'd had when they'd first kissed, and Blaine decided right then that it was his favourite sound in the entire world.

And then Kurt's lips smashed against his, and with a small gasping laugh himself, Blaine pulled his love as close as possible and melted into Kurt's lips.

Awhile later, their lips separated for the breathe of a second, and Kurt whispered five words that Blaine would never forget,

"_I love you too, Blaine." _

And then their lips were busy once more.

Saturday came quickly. At noon, Kurt sent Blaine a text saying he was up and Blaine was welcome to come over whenever he wanted. He got a reply barely three minutes later saying he'd be there in half an hour.

With a smile, Kurt slipped his iPhone into the back pocket of his skin tight jeans and headed back downstairs. He'd dressed casually today, in his usual skinny jeans with a white button up shirt and a black vest overtop. His key ring necklace hung tightly around his neck and jingled as he carried snacks downstairs. His boys were over.

In the basement that Finn and Kurt shared happily as a bedroom/werewolf hangout, the pack was sprawled out. Puck, Finn and Sam were deeply absorbed in the flat screen TV on the wall that portrayed their video game, and Mike was sprawled across the couch he usually slept on, texting his girlfriend while chatting with Artie.

The sight was a familiar one, and one that Kurt cherished with everything he had. These boys practically lived here, and Kurt loved each and every one of them. Besides, Kurt felt it was his responsibility to look after them. When Will wasn't around with them, it was clear that Kurt was the responsible one that everyone looked to for leadership.

Smiling to himself, Kurt placed his snacks on the coffee table, and stepped back before giving a sharp, loud whistle.

Immediately the game paused, and Mike abandoned his phone. They knew that whistle meant food. From his safe spot on his bed, Kurt watched in amusement as the boys moved in the most comical and cliché cartoon hoard to swarm the table. When they moved away, the food was gone, either eaten or carried back to the couches.

"Thanks Kurt!" Sam called over while stuffing a chip into his mouth.

A while later, while Kurt lounged on his bed with a book and the boys continued on their own, Artie wheeled himself over to the case he'd left by the door upon his arrival. "Check it out guys; I've mastered this insane instrument."

The massive Cello was rather intimidating when Artie stood it up, and stroked at the strings in test a moment, before picking a beat familiar beat.

Smiling superstitiously, the boys in the room started humming backup to the instrument, and Puck picked up the first lyrics.

_As he came into the window, it was the sound of a crescendo_

Puck's voice fit the song perfectly as he sang clearly through the room, challenging someone to try and best him.

Kurt rose to the challenge. Abandoning his book, he moved to meet Puck in the center of the large room, and started up the extra lines.

_So Annie are you okay? Annie are you okay? Are you okay Annie?_

Their voices blended well, Kurt's higher tune with Puck deep growl, they continued on with the song, falling into dramatics of glaring at each other, circling and feigning jumping for one another, daring as much to jump into each other faces to throw the other off. Both stayed strong, Puck continuing his growl while Kurt ventured out to hit the high notes his part demanded with ease.

When the song ended they stood glaring at each other for a minute before Puck started laughing and reached out to ruffle Kurt's hair.

With a horrified shriek of rage, Kurt flung himself at the bigger boy, and the fight commenced.

It was all in good fun, rolling and tossing soft punches, tripping and falling off balance before Puck gave in. "The claws Kurt! Watch those dang claws!" he cried, backing up and inspecting the red marks Kurt had left on his arms.

Kurt just glared, waggling his fingers in Puck's direction. "You started it." he said childishly.

"You attack me!" Puck cried.

"You messed my hair!" Kurt countered, moving to his mirror as he patted his hair back into place.

"Fine Kurt, be that way. You just like to bully me." Puck frowned like a wounded puppy and sulked back to the couch in front of the TV where he huddled between Finn and Sam. From the other couch, Mike winked at him.

Grinning to himself in the mirror, Kurt caught a flash of red on the stairs.

Whirling around, he was greeted by the sight of Blaine, standing halfway down the stairs in his lovely red pants, with a surprised expression on his face.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried happily, hurrying to his boyfriend's side and pulling him down the stairs.

Blaine's surprised eyes focused on Kurt. "Hey," he said quietly.

Kurt was blushing now. "How much of that did you just see?" he inquired.

Blaine's look was quickly replaced by one of amusement. "The music started just as your dad let me in. I know you love your music, but why didn't I know you could sing like that? Or fight like that for that matter."

Kurt's blush deepened. Wrapping his arms around the shorter boy Kurt buried his face in his chest to hide his embarrassment. Blaine's arms slipped around Kurt's waist and pulled him close as he laughed.

"KURT! Introduce us to the new victim!" Puck's voice broke into their moment.

Blaine stiffened and moved to pull away, but Kurt kept him close.

Turning his head to look at Puck, Kurt glared with eyes changed into those of a wolf.

Puck shied away crying out, "Stop glaring bro! We won't break him!"

Huffing, Kurt snatched Blaine's hand in his own and pulled him to the center of the room.

A nervous Blaine half hid behind him. These were Kurt's packmates, the ones who knew him inside out and were known for being extremely protective of their fellow wolves. In summary, Blaine was rather terrified.

"He's sort of small, and like, little kid adorable looking." Sam commented in an absent minded voice.

"Guys, this is Blaine. He is my boyfriend and you are not allowed to scare, break, torment or threaten him in anyway. Blaine, this is my pack," Kurt said bluntly. "The tall annoying one who is glaring daggers and will be murdered tonight if he doesn't stop is Puck, you can ignore him, he's all talk and wouldn't dare try anything because he knows what I'll do if he does. The blonde one is Sam and the Frankenteen beside them is my stepbrother Finn. The two on the other couch are the friendly ones, Artie and Mike."

Blaine blinked, thankful to finally be able to put faces to names but still a little intimidated even though Puck had stopped glaring.

"Kurt's right dude, just ignore Puck. It's nice to finally meet you; Kurt goes on forever about you." Artie said happily, wheeling over to shake Blaine's hand.

The boy seemed to find this gesture comforting, and returned it with a warm smile. "Thank you. It's so nice to meet all of you as well. Kurt's told me so much." He replied shyly.

The teens turned back to their original actives as Kurt dragged Blaine over to his bed, throwing the both of them down on it. For a moment, they simply gazed at each other in silence, before Kurt leaned in to press a quick peck on Blaine's lips.

Surprised at the sudden PDA, Blaine peeked over Kurt's should to check for any signs of homophobia from the others in the room. Seeing this, Kurt smiled.

"They'll deal with the PDA, love. I've seen it enough from all of them so it's my turn to kiss my boyfriend whenever I want to instead of watching them and their girlfriends making out in the corner while the rest of us try to carry on." Kurt said, purposely loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"We love you Kurt!" Mike called back happily.

Grinning, Blaine gave a small laugh. Courage filled his thoughts as he pulled Kurt closer. "Well, in that case…" he said happily, and pressed their lips together.

Around the room the boys watched Kurt smile into the kiss, looking happier then ever. Smiles lit their faces as they saw their Kurt light up in a way they'd never seen before. After a minute, they left the boys to their quiet moment, and went back to what they had been doing, but not before Puck and Finn snapped quick pictures on their phones.

Never know when you'll need blackmail.

* * *

><p>So guys, hope you liked it! :)<br>I'm not sure exactly what will be happening in the next chapter. I know I want some Klaine and Blaine/Pack bonding time, but I'm not sure how I want to go by that, so if you have any ideas I'd be overjoyed to hear them.  
>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. Bonding

Guys, I am SOOO SORRY this took so long. I wont bore you with excuses, but I can honestly that this chapter was difficult to write for some reason. It really is a filler and I am getting to a plot point soon.  
>Also, Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and alerts! Seeing those numbers go up make my day!<br>A special thank you to **Orange-Coyote**, **iwafleep617** and** Candeeta4u **who gave me some wonderful ideas for this chapter. Chapter 7 is dedicated to the three of them.  
>Thank you all for sticking with the story, and I hope you enjoy!<br>~EchoingDreams

* * *

><p>Bonding with the pack was an easier task then Blaine had expected. Despite Puck's obvious caution around him, only one threat was given.<p>

It happened on Blaine's third time relaxing in the basement with Kurt and the pack. By then, he'd already struck up a good friendship with Mike and Artie, and was getting along very well with Finn, who -being Kurt's stepbrother- saw him more often then the others. Kurt had gone to the bathroom, leaving Blaine alone on Kurt's bed. And Puck, who had been waiting for a moment like this since first meeting the boy, spotted his opening.

Giving Finn his video game controller, he drew himself up to his full height, and made his way towards Blaine.

When the shorter boy discovered Puck, he was quick to sit up, lifting his shoulders in a way that said he wasn't intimidated. Puck was impressed.

"Listen Anderson," Puck started in a voice that said he wasn't messing around. The others were quick to look up. "I can see that you're devoted to our Kurt, and it's obvious to us that he's head over heals for you. But he's our pack mate, and wolves stick together. If you _ever _hurt him in any way- betray his trust or cheat, _anything- _I think you know exactly what will happen to you." The larger boy's fist's clenched, the shiny tips of sharp claws just barely visible at his fingertips.

Blaine's hard eyes came as a surprise to everyone in the room, but it was only when he stood to face Puck head on, did their respect for him shoot through the roof.

"I love Kurt. He's my everything. I've loved him since the moment he threw himself between my father and I when he was still only a wolf, when he gave away his secret to save my life. Even know, when he's human, everything he does makes my world brighter, and I will love him until my dying day, no mater what _any _of you say." Blaine's voice rang strong and clear through the room, washing over stunned faces and bright eyes.

For a long minute, not a word was spoken as Puck and Blaine starred straight into each others eyes, locked in a silent battle of the wills. Neither was backing down.

This was the sight that awaited Kurt when he re-entered the room. It didn't take much to figure out what had happened. Stepping forward with narrowed eyes, Kurt crossed his arms. "Care to explain?" he drawled unhappily.

The tension broke then, when Puck stepped back, and laughed. A full out, house shaking laugh that made the others question his sanity. Still chuckling to himself, he approached Kurt with a grin. Clasping the boy's thin shoulder in one large hand, he laughed, "I approve Kurt! That kid has got guts, standing up to me like that, and there was truth in those words."

Kurt's thin eyebrow raised in a look that demanded no shenanigans, which only succeeded in making Puck start laughing louder.

It happened rather quick, in a way that Puck didn't see coming, but suddenly Kurt's eye narrowed, and quick as a flash, one well manicured hand had snapped up and held a firm grip on the larger boy's wrist.

Instant silence.

"Don't you _ever _threaten my boyfriend again, Noah." Kurt growled softly, a threat gleaming in his eyes.

Just as quick as it happened, Kurt released his grip, and made his way back to bed. Pulling Blaine down with him, he was quick to cuddle up to his boyfriend chest, snuggling up as close as possible.

After seeing the respectful looks the others were giving him, Blaine smiling, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Of course, the silence in the room didn't last long before; "Dude, Kurt just owned you. Again."

There was a growl, and the sound of scuffling as Puck tackled Sam to the ground.

"Is this all they do?" Smiling, Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair.

The grin in his voice said it all, "Sleep, video games, fight and eat all the food they can find. It's sadly their only hobbies." was the muffled reply.

* * *

><p>Roughly a month and a half later, Blaine was comfortably one of them. With summer break upon them, he was spending more and more time at the Hummel-Hudson's, bonding not only with the pack and Kurt, but with Burt and Carol too.<p>

It was a very hot day, about two weeks into their vacation, when the pack and Blaine had taken up their usual spots in the cool AC of the basement. It was then that the idea of a camping trip was brought up.

"We camp pretty often," Kurt explained quietly to Blaine as the others discussed details. "We've got a few spots pretty deep into the woods. A few of us run up as wolves, the others carry supplies and hike a few hours to get there."

From across the room Artie piped up, "You'll come right Blaine?"

Blaine smiled over at him. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" he replied happily.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Blaine complained as they tromped through the woods. As the only one who couldn't run on four legs, he had volunteered to carry the majority of the food.<p>

Kurt was grinning, easily making his way through the woods on two feet, a bag just as big as the one Blaine carried strapped to his on back. "Because you know you'll love it and have a blast when we actually get there?" He asked cheekily, "Besides, you're not carrying much. There's food for the two of us, and then chips and cookies for the pigs we call friends."

Blaine frowned, "Don't the others eat on camping trips?"

Kurt's grin disappeared in an instant, a dark look replacing his cheery features. "Oh yes, they eat. But they get their food directly from the woods." he grumbled.

Even though Blaine's face remained confused, Kurt refused to say more. Upon noticing this situation, Mike, the only other boy still human, reached out a hand to Blaine's shoulder. "The rest of us hunt for our meals. Hunting as a wolf is easy and plenty healthy for us," he told the boy, "Kurt here just can't stand it. He'll hunt with us, but someone always gets his share. He won't eat raw meat."

A faint growl escaped Kurt's lips, a sign that the boy was not happy. "It's _disgusting._" he snarled.

Mike rolled his eyes, and Blaine realized that this was a conversation they must have often.

The dancer's eyes flitted to his phone once more, upon which he had been texting his girlfriend. When he looked up, he was grinning. "Well, my phone's finally lost service," he said, stuffing the useless object into his backpack, "I'm going to go catch up with others. See you there!" In a flash, where Mike had been remained only a thin, dark grey wolf. Tail wagging, the animal snatched up Mike's backpack in its teeth, and tore off into the trees ahead of them.

Blaine watched it all with an amused expression. Most of the pack was comfortable shifting in front of him now, even coming to the point where Sam and Artie had broken into a fight right in front of him, growling and snarling as they slashed claws at on another until Finn eventually shifted and broke them up. It was playing, but still an eerie thing to be so close to.

With his thoughts drifting to the past few months with the pack, Blaine's eyes settled on Kurt. His boyfriend had obviously relaxed with Mike and the topic of hunting gone, and was cheerfully picking his way through the trees. Kurt. Kurt was the only one who he hadn't seen shift yet. In fact, he hadn't seen Kurt as a wolf for…. Well he couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen the beautiful grey wolf of his childhood.

He wanted to ask Kurt why. Maybe he was being shy?

Blaine didn't believe it. Nothing about Kurt was ever shy, so there had to be something else. And the others, they had all been sort of cautious lately, looking around before they shifted, as if someone was watching. He thought he should ask, but Blaine held back. Something told him not to bring it up yet, to keep quiet and wait just a little bit longer. He was probably looking at things to deep.

"You know, I never took you as the camping type," Blaine said, simply to distract himself. "I mean, you wear designer jeans to go grocery shopping, and camping is full of dirt and bugs."

Stumbling to a halt, Kurt's face revealed a surprised expression, before he tipped his head back, and _laughed, _his beautiful voice echoing through the trees."Dirt and bugs don't bother me, Blaine!" he choked out, rubbing a tear from his eye as he slipped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I'm a wolf!"

And that laugh took away every single doubt in Blaine's mind. All he could concentrate on was Kurt, and how easy it would be to close that small space between their faces. It couldn't hurt to steal one little kiss. So what if the others were waiting for them?

Just as their lips touched, a heavyset wolf leapt from the trees ahead of them, and Finn was barking for them to hurry up.

Grinning, Kurt linked their fingers, and together, they obeyed.

* * *

><p>Thank's for reading!<p> 


	8. Camp

Hey guys, me again. I'm so sorry for the long wait, its just... I had the first part written forever, but then I couldn't decide what to do with it! Finally I got this. It's not the best, but it does mean we'll get to the actual plot now. Also, the plot will get a little bit more like Shiver now.  
>If you're still there, thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy the chapter!<br>Happy Reading!  
>~EchoingDreams<p>

(I do not own glee, or Shiver and make no claims as such. Everything you recognize belongs to its respectful creators, not me.)

* * *

><p>They stayed up late into the nights and slept the mornings away during that week. A small clearing with a fire pit in the middle and their tents sent up around and in the trees was all they had, but it was the most fun most of the boy had had in a long time. They spent the day out hiking or playing card and board games that they'd brought along with them, and at nights they'd start a fire and huddle around, talking and singing, and messing around with the guitar Blaine had carried out into the woods with him.<p>

They sang all manor of things, from the rock Finn and Puck were fond of, to the techno Artie loved. Kurt tried hard as he could to get them to accept the Broadway music he loved, often snatching the dock Puck had brought with him and setting his iPod to his Broadway playlist, but nothing seemed to work.

Eventually at night they'd retreat to their tents. They'd separated as they usually did; Puck and Finn in one tent, Artie and Mike in another and Kurt by himself. Only this time, Blaine shared with Kurt.

The others complained about cold air and too small tents, but Kurt and Blaine were oblivious. Each night they curled up in their tent to together, arms wrapped around each other as they huddled close, and neither noticed anything but the other.

They'd been in the woods for four days already by the time Kurt broke.

It was growing dark, yet Finn and Puck had been chasing each other for nearly thirty minutes, simply playing around and Kurt was itching to join in. Artie was a wolf, the only way he could move in the woods as, and was curled up at the based of a tree, and Mike and Sam were on the other side of the fire from Kurt and Blaine, roasting marshmallows and eating raw ones.

Kurt was leaning back into Blaine's arms, the both of them watching the mock fight going on before them. It was when Puck finally managed to pin Finn to the ground and Finn yelped in defeat that Kurt wiggled out of Blaine's arms. The tall boy stood, and with a small leap in their direction, Blaine's love was a four legged grey beauty, sleek fur gleaming in the growing darkness as he leapt at the two other wolves, knocking Puck off of Finn with ease.

Finn yipped with success as Puck stumbled away from the howling Kurt, and then suddenly the stepbrothers were teamed up against their friend. Side by side, the thick and well built Finn with the tall and agile Kurt were on him, the large, dark, brawny animal that was Puck. Finn went in with his brutal quarterback strength, while Kurt darted and nipped at the larger animal's paws and legs.

From the safety of the fire the others cheered them on, while Blaine starred on. He'd seen fights within the pack before, but never before had he seen Kurt in action.

He was left in shock. Thick muscles rippled under Kurt's fur, which blurred as his boyfriend moved, the speed of which was astoundingly quick. Sharp white teeth gleamed in the light from the fire, and Kurt's wolf eyes gave of the most beautiful glow he'd ever seen. He looked like a true wolf.

Eventually the fight ended in exhaustion, and Kurt seemed to realise only then that Blaine had never seen that of him before.

Cautiously, Kurt crept towards him, ears flattened out and his belly close to the ground so that he seemed smaller then normal.

But Blaine only smiled, holding out his hand towards him. "You seem to have forgotten that this was the only way I knew you for many years." he told him.

Kurt's eats pricked up instantly, and suddenly he was on his hind legs, half in Blaine's lap while his tongue reached out to Blaine's cheek. Laughing, Blaine slipped his arms around the fluffy animal, cuddling him close as one would a puppy.

While Kurt had no complaints, Puck wasn't so quiet. "That is sickeningly sweet." he muttered.

Peering out from under Blaine's arm, Kurt bared his teeth. He slipped out of Blaine's arms, and with a confident toss of his head, he trotted off towards the tents, tail held high in a sign of dominance.

Puck snorted. "Yeah, okay but just because you're Alpha pup doesn't mean you can bully me."

Blaine tilted his head curiously at the new term; a bad habit he had picked up from the wolves. "What does that mean? Alpha pup."

"Schue's sort of put Kurt in charge of the lot of us wolf wise, so the older wolves have started calling him the Alpha pup," Sam explained, "Besides, when Schue steps down, we all know Kurt's going to take his place as Alpha."

Kurt returned then, human and wearing only skin tight black jeans. "Oh shut up, all of you. We don't know that." he reminded them, pulling on a grey v-neck tee as he sat next to Blaine.

With one last snort from Puck, the subject was dropped.

* * *

><p>Hours later things had yet to calm down. The fire was blaring higher then ever; lighting the entire clearing like it was still day, and the pack itself was yelling into the night air while music blasted from the iPod dock set up in the tree.<p>

It had to be close to three in the morning, but the only people remotely subdued were Kurt and Blaine, the former curled up on the ground, head in his boyfriends lap. For a while Blaine thought Kurt had fallen asleep, as the boy's eyes were closed peacefully and he hadn't shifted in quite a while, until he felt Kurt move, and a small chuckle escaped his boyfriend's lips. "This will shut them up." he muttered, just loud enough for the other boy to head as he curled closer under Blaine's warm arm.

Before Blaine could ask, the massive form of a wolf entered the clearing.

This massive russet animal was larger then any of the other pack members Blaine had seen, obviously full grown. This animal raked his gaze over the partying boys just before they noticed him, and his affection for them was clear even through the dominance in his eyes.

As Blaine took this in, the animal's sharp eyes settled on him and took on a light of curiosity. With a toss of his head, he disappeared back into the woods.

By now, the pack had noticed this new wolf in their camp. Cuss words were thrown around as someone tore the iPod from the dock, and the rest attempted to hide the massive amounts of junk food.

It was a man who returned to the clearing moments later, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. Instantly the boys froze, turning to face the man who had been the massive russet wolf only moments ago. Behind him other full grown wolves padded closer on quiet feet, taking in the sight around them with clear amusement.

"What are you lot up to now?" the man asked curiously.

The pack shifted uneasily, like children just caught by their parents and unsure if they were in trouble or not.

"Schue! Hey, um, yeah. We were just having a little camping fun you know?" Finn tried cautiously.

"This is some camping then." Schue chuckled.

It was only when the pack relaxed with the noise of the man's soft laughter, that Blaine realised he was in the presence of the pack Alpha for the first time.

William Schuester smiled fondly at the boys standing around, before his eyes flickered down to the boy still curled in Blaine's lap with closed eyes.

"Hey Kurt." Schue greeted.

Kurt, who hadn't moved an inch since announcing Schue's entrance, only hummed in response.

"Nice supervision. I thought you were the responsible one. All this noise and someone could hear you out here. That would raise some uncomfortable questions." the man said, eyebrows raised.

Kurt sleepily turned his head so that now Blaine could see the small smile playing on his lips. "M'tired," he murmured, "And we're deep enough in the woods, no one can hear them. Cut us some slack, we all need to let lose for a while."

Schue chuckled again; clearly not at all fazed by Kurt's ability to stand up to him while the other hovered on the edge of caution.

This time his gaze settled on Blaine. A kind smile spread across the man's face as he took in the way Kurt was clinging to him and the way Blaine's arm settled comfortably across his back, holding him close. "I suppose introductions will have to happen after everyone's had some rest," Schue said to him. "Get some sleep boys; I'll be back in the morning. Just be careful alright? I've got some sources saying these hunters are getting restless." And with that, the tall man turned and disappeared into the bushes, the rest of the adult wolves following close behind.

"Hunters?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence that the elder pack members had left behind.

Kurt sighed unhappily, finally sitting up and opening his eyes. "I didn't want you to know about them right away. It's nothing dangerous, and I'll explain everything in the morning okay? Let's just get some sleep." he yawned.

And Blaine knew he couldn't resist with his boyfriend looking so pleadingly at him like that. They said goodnight to the others, leaving them to clean up their mess, and headed to their tent.

Curling up together beneath their combined blankets, the two curled around each other, Blaine snuggling deep into Kurt's chest.

"Everything's alright Blaine, I promise. I love you, okay?" Kurt whispered into the dark.

Blaine snuggled closer. "Okay. I love you too."

He didn't let on the unexplainable panic that filled his heart.

* * *

><p>Tehe, so um yeah. I take forever to update and then give you that. Please don't hate me? Reviews would be nice too, love it, hate it, have a suggestion? I'd be happy to hear what everyone has to say!<br>Thanks for reading!


	9. The Problem

Okay, so I'd like to start by saying that this is not the last chapter. I will have at least one more, and then an Epilogue to conclude it.  
>I hope this explains everything and fits together like it did in my head. Enjoy!<br>~EchoingDreams

* * *

><p>Blaine had never experienced the quiet, cool chill of the morning outside before that trip with the pack. It was becoming one of his favorite things, waking up in the woods in the morning with Kurt curled up close beside him.<p>

Except, this morning was different. He didn't wake with the usual calm and content feeling he had woken up with the previous few nights, but instead a cool fear clouded his thoughts. What had Schue been talking about last night- hunters? Why had Kurt seemed so worried about keeping it from him?

Said boy was shifting beside Blaine now, snuggling even closer to his love before finally cracking open his eyes. Yawning, Kurt smiled up at him.

"Good morning, love." Blaine whispered.

Kurt hummed, to sleepy to comprehend how speaking worked. Instead he buried his face in Blaine's shirt and closed his eyes once more.

Blaine chuckled, running his fingers through Kurt's messy morning hair before shutting his eyes too.

Barely a minute later, a sharp call of command rang through the tent, "Up and at 'em boys!"

Noise echoed through the camp as the others woke. Artie growled softly as he uncurled himself for the ball he had slept in, Sam didn't bother moving at all and just made a strangled noise, Mike rolled over only to close his eyes again while Puck and Finn awoke with a start, sitting up fast enough to spook each other, leaving Finn to cry out and Puck to fall back into the side of the tent.

Blaine's eyes flew open, but Kurt only gave a soft huff while remaining still on Blaine's chest.

Schue moved through the camp with a grin on his face as slowly the boys appeared from inside the tents, half asleep and in their night clothes. Eventually, all but Kurt and Blaine had gathered by an already burning fire.

"Kurt come on! Time to wake up! I want to meet your friend this morning!" Schue called happily. Getting no response a moment later, he made his way to Kurt's tent. Flinging the zippered door open Schue found himself faced with an unexpected sight.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, one arm under his head while the other was tossed over Blaine's belly. Blaine himself had his arms wrapped around the other boy, lips buried in Kurt's hair. Both had ignored all the noise.

"Up boys, up! It's 11 am! You've slept long enough!" Schue cheered happily.

Kurt groaned. "Go away I'm tired and comfortable." he growled, arm tightening around Blaine's middle.

"That's too bad. Would you like me to fetch Burt? He's bound to be around here somewhere with the rest of the pack. I'm sure he would _love_ to see this little scene here, especially as it seems that your pillow is shirtless." Schue teased.

Slowly, Kurt sat up, turning icy cold eyes on his Alpha. "I really, really hate you." he snarled.

Schue just grinned. "Love you too Kurt, now come on. I want to be properly introduced to your boyfriend and then we have to talk."

Deathly slow the two clambered out of the tent, Blaine pulling on a sweater as he went. Kurt did the same; only realising after he had it on that it was Blaine's. He didn't complain.

They shuffled towards the fire to join their pack mates.

Schue looked around at the group in amazement. Mike was starring into the fire like it was speaking to him, Artie was on his side, furry wolf belly towards the warm flames, while Sam sat on the other side, dangerously close to the flames in an attempt to get warm. Finn had sprawled out across a log with all four limbs hanging off, Puck sat on the ground beside him looking half dead. Kurt looked the most awake, sitting up and yawning with Blaine's head in his lap. The curly haired boy was almost asleep again.

Chuckling, Schue gave them time to wake up and get food into their systems before spoke up.

"So, you must be Blaine. I must say I've heard very much about you. The wolves here seem to have adopted you into the pack." he said conversationally.

Blaine, who had sat up between Kurt and Mike gave a small smile. "Yes sir, I believe they've grown to love me." he joked.

Grinning, Finn threw a rock at him.

"You're one of us bro, you know that." Sam added with a tired smile.

Schue's eyes widened. "Well, I hope you realize what a shock this is to me Blaine. I had thought these boy's hated outsiders, especially humans."

Blaine blushed, looking down and becoming uncharacteristically quiet.

"Blaine treats Kurt like an angel Schue, its hard not to love the tiny guy when he makes Kurt smile like that. Besides, he's killer at COD, and he doesn't cheat like Finn!" Puck exclaimed, shoveling dry cereal into his mouth.

"I'm not tiny! You're all just insanely tall!" Blaine cried out, sending pouting glares in Puck's direction.

The boys chuckled, and Kurt pressed an innocent kiss to the human boy's messy hair.

"Well with that settled," Schue laughed, "I'd like to officially welcome you to the pack Blaine. You're not a wolf, but you sure as anything are one of us."

The boys let out howls of cheer and encouragement, as Blaine mumbled a shocked thanks.

Schue's eyes softened. "So, if you are one of us then you're welcome in discussions like the one we're about to have. I take it the boys haven't told you what's been happening yet?"

"Kurt wouldn't let us!" Mike jumped in.

Blaine turned a questioning and faintly hurt expression onto his boyfriend.

Kurt let out a sigh, moving to wrap his arms around the shorter boy and press his forehead to the side of Blaine's head. "I didn't want to worry you love. It's not that bad, nothing has really happened yet." he promised quietly.

"Actually Kurt," Schue spoke up softly, "It has. That's why I'm here."

Panicked expressions spread through the young pack. "What happened? Are they coming?" Sam asked hurriedly.

Schue took a deep breathe before beginning, "Okay, quick recap for Blaine's sake. There is a group of people from the surrounding towns who have taken notice to us wolves in the area. For a while they didn't do anything, but a few months ago they started setting up traps and venturing into the woods trying to find us. We've been getting worried. Our pack is large, which is why they've noticed so many of us. The elder pack members and I have been discussing our options. At worst, we decided that we'd have to leave entirely, find a new place to live. We didn't think it would ever come to that…. Until now."

The younger members of the pack drew closer together, huddling closer together in a wolf like form of comfort. Even Blaine did so, moving to wrap his arms around a faintly shivering Kurt from behind. The taller boy's left arm covered Blaine's around his own waist, while his other reached up to rest on Blaine's head over his shoulder. "What do you mean; until now? What changed?" Kurt whispered.

Slowly, the large wolves from last night had begun to creep into the clearing, slinking around the edges of the fire. All eyes focused on William Schuester.

"There's been talk in town. A large group of men are planning on making a large hunting trip into the woods. Their plan is to sweep the woods, take as many of us that they can, and then have a group of men out here at all times, until they're positive there is not a single wolf left. It will likely take months of not a single sighting until they are satisfied."

Kurt whimpered, and the sound echoed through the pack around him. The unmistakable form a massive brown wolf broke ranks from the adults near by, and even though he had never seen the man as a wolf before, Blaine immediately recognized Burt coming to comfort his son.

Schue's soft eyes traveled across every face in the crowd, taking in every set of eyes gazing back at him in worry. "We cannot remain human for that long. We cannot stop shifting, and if we're here when they start their hunt, they will find us, and hunt us down like animals. I've contacted the government, and they worry that this hunt will reveal our secret and set the human population into an uproar if anyone is caught," He hesitated in continuing, taking another deep breathe, and carrying on without making eye contact, "So, they've given us an escape. The government has arranged for undercover military planes to arrive at the closest airport in two days. From there they'll take us to a reserve up in California. Its property owned by the government where they apparently did experiments at one point in time. It's all wild now, full of small wildlife for the hunt and room for us to run. The only problem is, only very few of us can eventually come back to Ohio. The pack here has to become smaller, much smaller, if they wish to survive in the woods here without being noticed like before. A few of the elders have already volunteered to stay in California, so that others may return home."

One glance at the look Burt was giving them was all it took to know. The Hummel's would not be returning to Ohio.

Kurt turned in Blaine's embrace, burying his face in his boyfriend's chest and letting out a breathless sob. "No," he whispered helplessly, "No Blaine I can't lose you."

Burt let out a soft whine of sorrow, creeping closer to press his nose to his son's hand in comfort, only to have Kurt pull it away.

Blaine held him tighter, pressing his face into Kurt's hair as he held the sobbing boy. "It's okay Kurt, its okay I promise," he whispered in a breaking voice. He cast a glance at the other pack members he knew, who all looked back at him with sad eyes, begging him to do something. But he'd already decided, "You won't lose me Kurt, ever. I'll come with you. To California."


	10. California

Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I'd like to say thank you to all of you reading this fic! I've gotten so much response for this story and its an incredible feeling to know that people are reading what you write.  
>So, this is the final chapter, but there will an epilogue! I'm also planning on a new Klaine AU that involves Kurt transferring to Dalton, but with a twist that involves horses. It will be a Klaine relationship fic. So, if you're interested, Author Alert me, or add me on Tumblr! My Tumblr is <strong>p-h-a-n-t-a-s-m-a<br>**ALSO; I've posted a picture of the California house the packs is based on on my Tumblr. If you're interested, go check it out!  
>Thanks for sticking with me guys,<br>Happy Reading!  
>~EchoingDreams<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>In just two days, everything they knew about life changed. Their houses, their schools, their lives, everything except each other.<p>

The same day Schue told them they were leaving, the boys returned home. Immediately the others went home, to pack and say goodbye until only Kurt and Blaine remained in the house.

Kurt had been doing extremely well, hiding the torment of emotions slowly building up inside him until his pack had drifted away. Now, despite how hard he fought against the title wave inside, he was starting to crack. In front of Blaine, the _last _person he'd want to see him break down. But the shakes that racked his body were not natural, or well hidden, and Blaine could see right through the caged look of calm in his eyes.

Slowly- _cautiously, - _Blaine made his way towards his boyfriend, who stood utterly still, starring down at his bed with blank eyes. Wrapping thick arms around Kurt's waist, Blaine felt the other boy's fingers seek a grip on his wrists.

"Tell me love, I know you're not happy." Blaine whispered softly into the silence of the basement.

Kurt's shakes turned into shudders, and suddenly he was sobbing again, horrified, pain racking sobs that didn't help his shaking. His legs gave out and he fell, only to have Blaine's strong arms lift him up onto the bed and settle him back onto his pillows before stepping away. Tears rolling down his face, Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, a silent request that left Blaine to decide the answer.

Seconds later and Blaine was curled up beside his love, heads on the same pillow. Reaching out with soft fingers, Blaine whipped the tears away from Kurt's cheeks.

Neither boy knew how much time passed then, but eventually Kurt's sobs slowed and quieted, leaving the tears to flow gently on their own.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Kurt finally managed in a soft voice, "I keep imagining how this is going to play out, and I just can't picture leaving. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, Thad, Trent, I can't imagine life without them now, but at the same time I know I'll make it through. But Blaine, I just can't bare to take you away from them. They're your friends; you've known them for years! They were the ones there for you after you transferred to Dalton. It hurts so much Blaine, but I just can't be the one to take you away from your friends."

Blaine's eyes flew open wide in shock, about to instantly respond that of course he could live without them, when Kurt's words sunk in.

He was right, Blaine thought sadly. Those boys had been his family at one point in time, back when Kurt was still just Wolf, the tame animal in the woods who listened to all Blaine's problems, and Blaine was alone in the human world with blood family who pretended he didn't exist. But things had changed since then.

Reaching out, Blaine tugged Kurt over, pulling the other boy close to himself and giving a small smile when he felt Kurt slowly relaxing into the familiar feel of Blaine's body pressed close to his own. Dropping his head, Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's hair.

"Listen to me Kurt. You're right; the Warblers were my family for quite some time. They were the humans I had when my parents didn't care where I was, but there is one person whose been around a lot longer then them," he murmured, lifting Kurt's face and cupping his cheeks with his hands, "_You, _Kurt. You were always there. You were my rock for so long, grounding me to life and keeping me from going insane or running away. You still are you know, and not just that. You're my everything, Kurt. My rock, my best friend, my boyfriend, my love. But most of all you're my life! I can live without the Warblers, because I have new friends here. I'm closer with the pack then I was even with Wes and David. But Kurt, I cannot, and I _will not _live without you. In my head, it's just…. Impossible."

Silence. Seconds stretched into minutes as Kurt absorbed this information, eyes studying Blaine's for what felt like hours on end, before finally letting out a heartbreaking sob and burying his face in Blaine's chest.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Kurt whispered, "I know you rarely see them anyways, but eventually they'll realise the food they leave in the fridge isn't being eaten, and they'll ask questions."

Blaine sighed, "I'll call them when I get home tonight, tell them that I've found a new boarding school in California that will help me to better improve my grades and get me into a better college. They'll be happy that I'm gone, Kurt."

Kurt let out a breathless sob, and snuggled even closer.

"We'll get through this Kurt," Blaine whispered, burying his face in Kurt's hair, "No matter what happens, we'll get through this. Together."

California was warmer then Ohio, and prettier. Before now, none of them had expected to fall in love with the place.

"Oh my gosh," Sam whispered softly, as the boys leaned out the window of their rental car to get a closer look at the reserve that had just come into their sight, "These are Redwoods!"

The tall massive trees were a beautiful and a welcome sight. Kurt could only imagine what it was going to be like to explore them on four legs. It had been three days since any of them had shifted, and all of them were excited to explore an area where there was no longer a threat of being discovered.

Eventually Finn, who was driving, turned onto their street, revealing a long row of beautifully designed houses backing against the reserve.

At the end of the road, they found the house the government had provided for the boys.

Massive, with white stone on the bottom exterior walls, and beautifully crafted woods for the upper level, the house was stunning.

Seven boys tumbled from the vehicle they'd been piled in since the airport, gasping and awing at the place that was to be their shared home.

"Dude, now I wish I was staying!" Sam gasped, and Mike nodded in agreement. The two were the only members of the younger pack to be returning to Ohio after a few weeks in California. They'd be returning with quiet a few of the elders.

For now though, they were still a pack, and together they rushed into the house. The front rooms were large, spacious and light. The living room was open and equipped with the basic furniture and artwork, and the massive modern kitchen had Kurt drooling within seconds. Then, it was simply a mad rush to claim bedrooms.

Kurt and Blaine, hands linked, raced up the stairs together, peeking into rooms on the second floor to find the right one. At the end of the hall, they opened a door only to find stairs heading up. Curious, they padded up, only to find the spacious dream room everyone dreamed of. As wide as the house itself, the room was airy and open, with windows on the ceiling that let in bright sunlight and fresh air. The walls were white and blank, but that could easily be changed, and the massive king sized bed in the middle of the room was reason enough to call dibs. Through exploring they discovered a huge walk in closet that had Kurt instantly sold, and eventually, when they pulled back the curtains at the back of the room, they found the small balcony looking out over their backyard.

"Oh yeah," Kurt announced as he leaned on the railing gazing out into the trees. "This is totally our room."

Blaine chuckled. They'd discussed sharing a room back in Ohio, and had come to decide that there was really no reason not to. The elder pack members had their own houses spread all through the local area, and with no adults breathing down their necks, they knew they'd end up in each others rooms no matter what, so why not just share one room from the beginning?

Blaine moved to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. "You're sure about sharing? I mean, I can find anoth-"

Kurt cut him off. "Of course I'm sure," he replied, turning in his arms to gaze at Blaine with bright and shining eyes, "I love you Blaine."

Grinning, Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "Love you too," he murmured. He leaned in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and feeling Kurt's arms slip around his neck as their lips pressed closer together.

Whoops and screams from the backyard below them made the boys spring apart. Blaine kept his arms securely around his waist as Kurt curiously leaned over the railing, and grinned.

"What?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt's grin grew. "The boys just discovered the pool."

* * *

><p>Don't forget to check out my Tumblr if you're interested in what the pack's house looks like! My Tumblr is <strong>p-h-a-n-t-a-s-m-a <strong>(shout out in the Epilouge if anyone reviews and knows where my Tumblr name is from! ;)

~EchoingDreams


	11. The End

Well guys, I really have no excuse as to why this wasn't updated sooner. All I have to say is thank you for sticking with me and this story all this time, because this is the final chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for everything.  
>~EchoingDreams<p>

* * *

><p>8 Years Later.<p>

"Kurt?" A sleepy voice drifted from the dark bedroom inside.

Kurt himself leaned farther back into his chair, feet propped up on the balcony rail as he gazed out at the sun rising in the distance.

"Out here love!" he called softly.

Blankets rustled and the sound of feet padded slowly across the room. Blaine appeared in the doorway still wrapped up in a thick comforter, hair wild from sleep and beautiful eyes blinking to adjust to the light before settling on Kurt. "What are you doing out here?" he asked curiously.

Kurt smiled up at him. "Thinking." he replied casually.

"About what?" Blaine, still blinking into the new light shuffled over to Kurt and settled himself easily in his lovers lap.

Smiling, Kurt tugged at Blaine's blanket until it covered them both. "Everything," he replied, "You, the pack, us, tomorrow." His voice brightened and the final word and he gazed up at Blaine with shining eyes.

In return, Blaine tilted his head in confusion. "Tomorrow? And what would be the significance of tomorrow? I can't seem to remember anything…" he teased lightly.

Kurt's eyes narrowed in mock anger. "Oh really? Then maybe I _won't _be marrying you tomorrow." he growled, and put all his strength into pushing the other man off his lap.

Blaine held on. After being with the pack roughly nine years, his physical body strength had grown to incredible extents. "No! No, I'm sorry! Kurt, I love you!" he laughed.

Kurt still struggled. "Nope, you forgot, so I can't marry you anymore." he replied.

"But Kuurrttt! I love you so much! I want to marry you tomorrow! I want you to be officially and legally mine, and I yours! Please Kurt; I want you to officially be my husband!" Blaine begged, pressing small kisses all across his fiancé's finally stopped struggling, succumbing to giggles as Blaine continued his game. "Okay, alright!" he finally gave in, still laughing uncontrollably. "I love you!"

Grinning, Blaine pressed one final kiss to the tip of Kurt's nose. "Thought so." he said smugly, bright eyes shining with glee.

Their moment is broken by the sound of a car pulling in the driveway. Scrambling up, Blaine peered over the railing, and came back smiling. "Mike and Tina are here," he said happily, "Tina's showing finally! How far along did Mike say she was?"

"Just over three months." Kurt replies, finally detangling himself from his chair. Standing up, he stretches, then smiles at his lover. "Lets get dressed and we'll head down to meet them. I'm so glad they could make it." he admits happily.

Blaine grins, following Kurt back into their room and towards the closet. "It's our wedding Kurt, Mike's one of our closest friends, and Tina just loves you, they wouldn't miss it for the world, just like everyone else." he reassures him.

"I know, it just makes me happy. I mean, all of our original pack is back under our roof now. It won't last forever, I know Sam and Artie will go back to New York next week, and Mike and Tina will go back to Lima. Puck only lives a few blocks away, so we get to see him, and Finn and Rachel are always just down the street, but…. I don't know, it just feels right, having them all here again."

By now they're both dressed and ready to head downstairs to greet everyone, but they hold back just a minute.

"I understand, Kurt. I miss them all too, but we're older now. Mike and Tina are expecting a baby, Finn and Rachel already have two, Sam and Artie have their own company to look after, and even Puck is out working for himself now. Even you and I are insanely busy all the time now Kurt. Your designs have been bought by world class companies, and I'm always at the courthouse working on one case or another. Not to mention the fact that you're alpha of an entire pack of werewolves hidden in the reserve," Blaine explains, slipping his arms around Kurt's waist and holding him close, "Yeah, lots of things have changed, but it's not that bad right? We both love our jobs, we've got incredible friends who are more like family then anything and we've got each other. We're getting married tomorrow Kurt, _tomorrow!_"

By the end of Blaine's speech both boys are grinning, arms wrapped around each other and eyes shining.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt whispers softly, brushing his lips along his fiancé's cheek.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine replies, and presses their lips together.

Time passes, life goes on. The pack grows, a new generation of wolves take their place in the pack and suddenly the boys are the elders of the pack. Kurt trains a new boy, and after twelve years of being Alpha, he steps down.

Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel buy a house just down the road from the original pack house. The new pack is extremely fond of their former Alpha and his husband, and want them to be close when the baby comes.

Little Amelia Anderson-Hummel is a true child raised by wolves, but her manners and gentle ways would never give that away.

Kurt and Blaine are married and in love. They have wonderful friends and a happy little girl. To them, that's all that matters.


End file.
